


I Hate You So Much

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney





	I Hate You So Much

What Jongdae thinks are subtle touches and teasing are not so subtle for you. People are starting to notice that even Junmyeon ask if you’re okay every time Jongdae would be too touchy or banter with you.

Of course, you’re okay. You’re used to the way Jongdae acts around you. You always assure EXO’s leader that you’re fine and Jongdae’s antics are nothing but adoration for his stylist noona.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

He asks again for the nth time today.

“I know Jongdae can be playful, but he’s extra frisky with you. Just tell me if you’re getting uncomfortable now.”

Junmyeon widens his eyes while staring directly into yours. You know he’s just concern because you’re not just a stylist for EXO anymore, you’ve also become a friend to him.

“I’m really fine, Myeonnie. I promise.”

After your assurance, Junmyeon finally left for you to clear the mess the boys made in one of the rooms in SM where they keep EXO’s costumes. Hearing the door open and closed silently, you ignore it thinking it’s just one of your coworkers.

“What did Hyung say to you?”

You were suddenly attacked from behind by Jongdae’s tight embrace around your waist, making you stop what you were doing. His face immediately nuzzles your neck, breathing in the scent of you that drives Jongdae crazy every time. Your heart palpitates slightly with surprise.

“I told you not to sneak up on me like that!”

You lightly hit Jongdae’s arm and he giggles when you did so.

Jongdae starts to softly trail kisses from the crook of your neck, down to the exposed skin of your shoulder, causing you to shudder lightly as his hot breath hits your sensitive spots.

“You smell so nice…”

Jongdae’s words trail off as he starts to peel off the off-shoulder top you’re wearing.

“J—Jongdae…”

“Don’t worry, I locked the door this time.”

He soothes your worry with even more gentle kisses on your back as he slides down your top, stopping just right above your bra clasp. You twirl yourself around, pushing your shirt further down to help him. You groan ever slightly when you felt his soft lips on the mound of your right breast.

“You need to be careful now, Jongdae. Junmyeon keeps asking me questions recently and I don’t know what to answer him anymore.”

Jongdae found your mouth and he kisses you like he’s been denied of your love for years, a stark difference from his gentleness a while ago.

“Isn’t it thrilling? That feeling of being caught, doesn’t that thrill you?”

You moan into his mouth when Jongdae pushes his hand down your pants and swept your panties aside to touch your already dripping core. Two of his fingers immediately found your entrance and tease before burrowing in.

“Ugh,”

You groan as Jongdae starts to pump you in and out, you couldn’t help but gyrate your hips to the rhythm of your kisses and deep breathing.

**“I hate you so much.”**

You sigh out before digging your fingers into Jongdae’s hard rock arms.

“That’s not what you said to me last night.”

Jongdae’s cattish lips curl up in a sly smirk before crashing his lips against yours for another heated kiss.


End file.
